


Aftertaste

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: Danny and Matt have a special night and the next day they wake up to share the magic of the morning after.





	Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing UpsideAround. Thank you for everything, girl. Always.
> 
> This is for Raya; I'm so happy this pairing is the origin story to our friendship!

Danny felt the soft sheets on his back as he slowly gained awareness of the starting day. A pillow supported his head with ease, and his legs, dressed only in his underwear, tangled with a cover way to warm and delicious for this world.

He heard noises in the distance: people talking, cars engines running, and dogs barking. Morning city noise, in general. It turned out to be peaceful for him, despite being used to the K’un Lun nature sounds waking him up for the past 15 years of his life.

Matt’s hand reached for his bare chest. Danny took a deep breath and he caressed Matt’s hand with his eyes still closed. The hand he was holding wasn’t especially delicate, but it was certainly manly and beautiful and _Matt’s_.

Danny opened his eyes. Matt’s bedroom was quite illuminated from the outside. It probably was around 7 in the morning, judging by that and the things he’d heard before, when he wasn’t completely awake.

He decided to turn around to Matt’s side of the bed. His deep brown eyes were glancing at him and his soft smile reflected paradise for Danny.

“Morning,” Matt whispered.

“Good morning,” Danny replied, just as lowly. Everything was so quiet it would’ve been a crime to even consider breaking that atmosphere.

Danny smiled back. In the silence, he could listen to Matt breathe gently. For a moment, he wondered how it was for Matt to be used to all of that; listening to people’s movements all the time must’ve been tiring, Danny guessed.

Matt passed his thumb over Danny’s pectoral and traced his hand to hold Danny’s jaw. Danny liked a lot that feeling: skin against his stubble. He kissed the back of Matt’s fingers.

“How’d you sleep?” Danny asked.

“Like I haven’t in a very long time.”

Danny crawled closer to Matt and kissed him on the cheek. He rested his head on Matt’s shoulder and hugged him.

“Last night was…” Danny didn’t have the words for it. Magical, perfect, amazing, wonderful. All of that at once and even more.

“Everything,” Matt completed. “I really liked it, Danny.”

Danny bit his lips in excitement. He supported on his elbow to look down at Matt. The memories of just hours ago—from _woah, slower there_ to _holy shit-don’t you-stop!_ in between grunts and pants— crossed his mind in a flash. That Matt had been exposing himself like that to Danny, the implications in their relationship in matters of respect and trust and equality—it was, in fact, everything.

Danny kissed Matt on the lips. Fuck morning breath, they were already over the phase when they got to care about that sort of thing. He kissed with pride and happiness. The best part of it all was that he knew Matt could read him like a book.

“I’m so glad you liked it,” he said against Matt’s lips. And then he pressed firmer against Matt and thoughts started to become more carnal. Thinking about that tightness, fuck—“Are you up for round two right now?”

He dragged a hand from Matt’s chest—damn, his heart was starting to race already—and put it to rest on his hips. He nibbled at the elastic band of the underwear while Matt was still silent.

“Uhm,” Matt said, unsure, “not yet. I’m a little sore.” The last word was almost unhearable.

Danny frowned. “Why you didn’t tell me about it before?”

Before the soreness was caused, for example. He’d put a lot of effort in making it the least painful and he couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed for not managing it fully.

“It’s nothing, Danny. I swear.” Matt playfully pushed Danny on the bed again and hovered over him. “Just two nights ago you got hypersensitive too. And you didn’t mention it to me.”

Danny felt his cheeks turning warm.

“Because it was nothing, I barely noticed it the next day.” As he realized his words, Matt also gave him a suggestive look. “Okay, point taken.”

“Good.”

Matt kissed Danny. His lips were exquisite and he damn sure knew how to use them. Matt nibbled Danny’s bottom lip softly and played with his tongue around him. Danny opened his mouth and let his mouth get fucked for some moments.

Matt slowly accommodated himself until he was halfway on top of Danny, getting a hand around his dick.

Danny broke the kiss and they rested their foreheads together. Danny panted against Matt’s face while Matt tightened his grip just perfectly around Danny.

“You know, Matt, which was my favorite part from last night?”

Matt kissed the corner of his mouth before answering, “Which was it, babe?”

Danny looked up through lidding eyelashes at Matt.

“That you felt so mine. I know how vulnerable that can make you feel and you—you just let me be that person for you, the first one to make love to you. It’s a privilege, besides a major turn on.”

Matt chuckled.

“And I’d do it again,” Matt said. “I will. I’ll let you own me like that all the times you want, Danny.”

Danny had butterflies blurting out of his body with those lines. He knew neither him or Matt talked about ownership in an unhealthy way, but in that romantic, deep, meaningful way.

Matt let go of Danny. He put his hand on Danny’s shoulder instead. It was very warm. “Listen,” he said.

The interruption of his doings made this a big deal. Danny was expectant. “Yeah?”

“It’s just—this, you and me, us. We’ve been together for almost six months now, Danny. And I want you to understand that you matter to me and beyond showing you that with my body, like last night, I need to be sure you’ll never forget it. I don’t want you to be surprised by the fact that I trust you. Of course I trust you. With my entire life.”

“I didn’t mean like you had to show me-”

“No, I know. But I just want you to know.”

Danny relaxed and smirked.

“Alright, then. I am now officially aware of that.” He gave Matt a quick peck on the lips. “You also matter to me,” another kiss, this one longer, “very,” he bit with tenderness Matt’s bottom lip, “very,” he climbed on top of Matt and palmed him teasingly through his boxers, “much.”

Matt smiled and threw his head back on the pillow.

“Now, if you excuse me,” Danny said, “I’m going to have a little appetizer before breakfast.”

He pulled down Matt’s underwear and Matt spread his legs once he was naked. Danny kissed Matt’s hips and melted to the fingers lacing in his golden curls.

“You’re amazing, Danny.”

Danny just smiled shortly and appreciated the encouragement to start getting down on Matt. He was just as wonderful as well.


End file.
